Fantasma
by InatZiggy-Stardust
Summary: Solías ser mi hermano y mi maestro, Aioros. Ahora te has convertido en mi fantasma.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen. Derechos a Masami Kurumada.

* * *

**Fantasma.**

* * *

Solías ser mi hermano y mi maestro, Aioros. Ahora te has convertido en mi fantasma.

El primer dolor que sentí cuando me enteré de tu deceso, fue instintivo: no me dolió haber oído que traicionaste a Athena, me dolió saber que ya no poseías una vida. Pude ver en mis brazos y piernas las marcas de Excalibur, como si hubiera sido mía la piel que Shura laceró esa noche. Soñé como sangrabas en el suelo, que tu cuerpo se desintegraba solitariamente al amanecer. Imaginé un futuro sin ti y el destino me demostró que mis pesadillas no fueron peores que la realidad que se avecinaba.

El segundo dolor que sentí fue provocado no por tus acciones, si no por la gente del Santuario que me anclaba a ti. Los odié tanto, a ellos y a sus palabras que me olvidé de formar una imagen de ti, limpia de todas aquellas falacias. Tiempo después gané la armadura. Cuando me vi reflejado en ella encontré tu imagen. Estamos tan conectados que tus acciones ahora definen mi presente: nadie cree que deba ser merecedor de dicho rango siendo yo tu hermano.

Eres mi fantasma porque yo te sobrevivo. Al mismo tiempo estaba medio muerto gracias a ti. Mis convicciones se desmoronaron cuando desapareciste bajo el cobijo de aquella noche que se convirtió en el telón del peor de todos los hados. Tu silueta se fundió a la distancia, creí ver a un niño que te tomaba de la mano y desaparecía contigo… ¿Te habrás dado cuenta de que sostuve tu mano con fuerza? Que yo me marchaba contigo y antes preferí abandonarme a dejar que te fueras.

Con el tiempo comprendí que para recuperar esa parte de mí que perdí aquella noche, tenía que dejar de negarte y aceptar que tú habías construido en mi eso mismo que extravié. Debía aceptar que sin traición o no eras mi hermano. Que al marcharte no sólo abandonaste a un niño llamado Aioria, si no a un conjunto de enseñanzas invaluables que confiabas, pudieran ayudarme a soportar los desastres que conlleva ser un humano. Nunca entendí tu plan ni tus acciones, pero lo que habías hecho de mí me reafirmaba tu lealtad y cariño. Me abandonaste en medio de un Santuario que me odiaría, pero la persona que cultivaste era mucho más fuerte que ese odio. Comprendí que todas las palabras que la gente hablaba de ti no me describían al hermano que conocí toda la vida. Aquel que me enseñó a vivir justamente.

Ahora te veo en todas partes. Sigues en la esquina de la habitación leyendo los libros que tanto te encantaban. Continúas en las arenas de entrenamiento, demostrándome con tus puños y tu cosmos lo que yo también soy capaz de hacer. Vienes todas las mañanas a sacarme de la cama para que continúe con mi entrenamiento. Sigues pidiéndome que me alimente bien. Me animas a continuar viviendo. Me sonríes cuando la nostalgia hace que mi alma pese.

En muchas ocasiones he extendido la mano para tocarte, pero tu imagen se disuelve apenas te alcanzo. Te volviste un dolor en la memoria, pero siempre he pensado que de haberte perdido bajo otras circunstancias sentiría lo mismo: seguirías doliéndome. He ahí la prueba de que te quería. Que todavía lo hago. Tu recuerdo, mi fantasma, me ayudan a no olvidarme a mí mismo.

Por eso quiero ser mejor. Continuaré viviendo para demostrarle al mundo que de entre todos los pecados que te adjudican, yo voy a ser una de esas cosas que hiciste bien. Quiero hacerles entender que, para asesinarte, tendrían que acabar conmigo también.

* * *

**NdA: **Pronto será el cumple de Aioros así que un pequeño drabble en su honor :)

Siempre he pensado que la muerte y "traición" de Aioros le dolió demasiado a Aioria, pero pese a eso nunca me pareció que sintiera un odio genuino por su hermano. Al contrario, estaba decidido a acabar con Saori con motivo de limpiar el nombre de su hermano. Claro que después se enteró de la verdad. Me imagino que debió sentir una clase de alivio y dolor al mismo tiempo. Pobrecito nuestro leoncito.


End file.
